Eavesdropping
by Beau2809
Summary: Fem!Harry Lyra and Sirius are accused of something.. But is it a fair accusation? Obviously AU
1. Eavesdropping

A/N This is my Fem!Harry. Her name is Lyra Lily Potter. She has long, black, straight hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. She looks like however you imagine James to look, but with softer features. As well as her mothers eyes, she has Lily's sight as well, so no need for glasses!

Disclaimer: No part of Harry Potter is mine, and it never will be. Everything you see is the work of JK Rowling, and while Lyra is mine, she is based off of Harry, who again, is Jo's.

* * *

Mrs Weasley was walking to the kitchen in Grimmauld Place when she heard voices. As it was the middle of the night, she stopped and listened. To her shock, she realised it was Sirius and Lyra. As she was behind a closed door, she couldn't hear all of the conversation and only caught the end of it. All she heard was "I love you Ly" and "I love you too Sirius". Shocked by what she had just heard, and her mind racing from the implications, she retreated from the door and returned to the room she shared with Arthur.

The next day, Hermione and Ginny woke up to find Lyra's bed empty. Worried, they went downstairs to look for her only to find she wasn't in the kitchen either. Searching all over the house, they were joined by Ron when they reached the first floor. Eventually, they decided to go and tell Sirius that his beloved god daughter was missing. However, once they knocked on his bedroom door, they were startled to see it opened by a tousled and tired looking Lyra. Once they took her back downstairs to change, they waited outside the girls bedroom discussing in hushed tones what was going on.

A few days later, in a break from cleaning, Lyra went down to keep Sirius company while they had a cup of tea. Mrs Weasley, joined by her husband and her children, as well as Hermione and the rest of the Order, stopped when they heard Lyra's gentle tones mixed with Sirius' affectionate ones engaging in what Molly thought was a highly inappropriate conversation. Through the door they all heard Lyra say "I'll see you tonight then" and Sirius' response of "alright darling" which was closely followed by the sound of a kiss. At this, Mrs Weasley panicked and narrated to everyone the conversation she had overheard a few nights before. The children, shocked by the tale then related their experience. At this point, Remus intervened.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding", he said, while Tonks also defended them - "Molly, are you sure you haven't misheard?" Still, even though their voices of reason tried to stop them, the Order including Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall opened the door sharply and walked through. Lyra and Sirius broke apart, Lyra looking nervous at the angry and disappointed faces of everyone else.

"What is going on here?" Screeched Mrs Weasley. Sirius and Lyra exchanged bemused looks, so Remus and Tonks (rather unfairly, Lyra thought) took Sirius into a corner to explain what was going on. Dumbledore looked at Lyra for the first time in months, his usually twinkling eyes dim. "Lyra", he cautioned, "I hope that.." Only to be interrupted by Snape. "Potter, I thought you were arrogant before this" he sneered, "but clearly, your arrogance has exceeded that of your disgusting father" (at this, Dumbledore turned his disappointed look from Lyra to Snape, but said nothing, which McGonagall noticed although she was too preoccupied at the apparent situation to reprimand her 'colleague' herself) at this, Lyra snapped.

"My father was not arrogant, nor was he disgusting. How dare you insult him! He is dead! If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." At this, she broke down into deep sobs. Mcgonagall and Mrs Weasley both tried to reach her, as did Dumbledore, but they were beaten by Sirius, who enveloped her in his arms while glaring at Snape. At this, he just sneered. "You clearly did not know him, Potter. But even a dunce like you would realise that engaging in romance with his vile friend would be something he wouldn't approve of" at this, Lyra's head snapped up and she looked at him and the rest of the people crowding into the kitchen incredulously.

"What?! You think I'm going out with Sirius? But.. That.. But.. Ewww!" From the safety of his arms, she turned and looked at her godfathers face. He, too, was looking at Dumbledore. "Where did you get this idea?" He asked, and then realised and turned to Mrs Weasley. "I heard you", she snapped, "the other night when you told her you loved her and she said she loved you as well"

Sirius' look turned from confusion to dawning comprehension.

At this point, Ron and Hermione also entered the conversation. "We saw you coming out of Sirius' room the next morning.. You didn't look as if you had been in for a short talk.." Lyra turned her now red face to her best friends. "You thought that as well?" Mcgonagall started to feel sorry for Lyra, as the look on her face was not of guilt, merely confusion.

The rest of the Order who had been standing outside the room began to get involved as well, and although they were all talking, Kingsley's deep tones carried above the rest. "We heard you, just now, arranging to 'meet up' tonight, and we heard you kiss". At this, Tonks, who was standing next to Remus, both behind Sirius and Lyra as a support, snapped. "Merlin, King! I thought I knew you better than that! I can't believe you would believe this! And you're one of the better Aurors! What happened to asking questions?" Kingsley looked slightly abashed.

"Well?" Snapped Mrs Weasley, "are we going to hear what you have to say for yourselves? Engaging in such disgraceful behaviour with your own goddaughter!" Sirius straightened up. "Molly! I'm not in a relationship with Lyra!" "Then how do you explain yourselves?" She retorted quickly. Lyra turned around, her emerald eyes glinting dangerously. "Do you really think so low of me to believe that?" She asked. "I can't believe you would even think I would do that! Especially with Sirius!"

Lyra sighed, then continued before Snape got the chance to jump in with another cruel remark. "Sirius is my godfather, Mrs Weasley, Professor. I'm sure Gin can say 'I love you' to Mr Weasley without you thinking the worst. Can she?" Mr Weasley, and most of the others, began to look slightly embarrassed. "I've been having nightmares.. About the maze. Sirius has been comforting me, and I have slept in his bedroom a few times with him because he makes me feel safe. And he makes me feel loved, which no one else has ever made me feel" Dumbledore, whose eyes had begun to sparkle again, dimmed at this admission. Lyra turned, her eyes now glinting with tears, to her friends. "Why didn't you tell us", they asked. "I didn't realise I had to" "but we're your friends, you tell us everything!" "No I don't! And you are, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to confide in someone other than you! Hermione, you'd tell me to talk to Professor Dumbledore, and you'd go look in a book as well for hints on how to stop the nightmares, while Ron, you'd just think food was the answer.. Which it's not! And I'm sorry, Gin, but there was no point in telling you.. I'm not saying you're too young or anything.. It's just, I needed someone who wouldn't try and look at the hidden meanings or try and find a way to stop the nightmares.. I just need someone who will hug me and tell me they love me. And Sirius does that!"

Ginny looked embarrassed, she understood Lyra and knew she was right. Hermione and Ron were also embarrassed, she had their reactions perfectly!

"I'm sorry, Uncle Remus, I would have told you but you were tired and you were busy" (Lyra's eyes, almost imperceptibly, flickered to Tonks, and both Remus and Tonks, the only ones who noticed, slightly reddened).

Mrs Weasley stepped forward once again, and Lyra reddened once more. "And what about just now. We heard you! We heard you kiss!" "What?" Sirius interjected, "we didn't kiss!", at the same time as Lyra said "he kissed my forehead!"

At this, everyone looked embarrassed while Mcgonagall sighed with relief. She apologised to Sirius and Lyra, and went and sat down at the table, indicating that the meeting should start. Sirius hugged Lyra one last time, followed by Remus and Tonks, and then went to sit down as well. As Lyra started to leave the room, still flushed with shame from being accused of sleeping with her own godfather, Dumbledore approached her. "I'm sorry Lyra, can you forgive me?" His eyes looked old and tired, he couldn't believe that he had accused her of being with Sirius! When she slowly nodded, he smiled, meeting her eyes for the first time in months. Lyra edged closer to the door, ignoring the pleading gazes of her friends and the outstretched arms and "Lyra dear" of Mrs Weasley. Once she was out of the door, she took one look at Fred and George before snapping "shut up" and running upstairs. They exchanged remorseful looks, but decided to leave her to it, which resulted in missing her running into a group hug with Bill and Charlie upstairs (who were both late for the meeting). She filled them in, and when they comforted her, she kissed both their cheeks in thanks and continued up to Sirius' room. Bill and Charlie both headed downstairs, Bill calm although angry with the Order for what they had accused Lyra of, while Charlie was slightly red (which Bill gleefully noticed), and the one thought running through his head was 'she kissed me!'

* * *

A/N yes, this is a one shot, but it is a faint Lyra/Charlie pairing. If I write any more, this will be the pairing I write. (Unless I write Lyra/Bill, but that would be in a different sequence of stories)  
While there are good fem harry/sirius fics out there, I don't think I'd be able to write them. So for me, Lyra and Sirius have a very close father daughter relationship, while Lyra is also incredibly close to Remus and Tonks.

Quick point: this is my first fic, and also the first time I have creatively written in a very long time. Constructive criticism is very welcome, especially as I haven't ever uploaded to fanfiction before.


	2. Sorry

The next morning, Lyra woke up, and paused for a minute before remembering her shame of the night before. She couldn't believe she had been accused of being in a relationship with Sirius! And not only the Weasleys had been there, but the entire Order including (unfortunately) Snape. As she remembered, she quietly got out of bed and got dressed, leaving the room that she shared with Hermione and Ginny as she didn't want to spend any time with them.

Once she arrived downstairs, she was pleased to see that she was the only one present in the kitchen, nobody else was up yet. She made and ate her breakfast, and finished just as Mrs Weasley arrived downstairs. Just looking at Mrs Weasley made her remember the accusations flung at her the night before, and Lyra quickly cleared her plate, evaded Mrs Weasley once again (leaving Molly to feel truly ashamed about the way she had treated Lyra, although she was still convinced that Sirius would do something like that, given the chance) and headed upstairs to the room with the Black Tapestry.

She was sitting there, staring into space when she heard whispering coming from the door. She was irritated to see that it was Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She hadn't spoken to them last night after going to bed, despite all their efforts to talk she had rolled over and pretended to go to sleep. When they noticed her looked at them with a raised eyebrow, Hermione flushed while the tips of Ron's ears went red. "Breakfast is ready Lyra" Hermione said. "I've already eaten". At this Ron looked confused. "But mum's only just made it!" "Your mum isn't the only cook in the house Ron!" Lyra snapped, "I didn't want to spend time with everyone who accused me of sleeping with Sirius!" "We don't think you're sleeping with Sirius, Lyra" Hermione interjected. "Well last night you did! Just.. Just leave me alone I don't want to talk to you, I'm too embarrassed."

"Alright, leave her alone you two" came Charlie's voice suddenly. He and Ginny were standing behind Ron and Hermione. Ginny apologised to Lyra as she took in Lyra's still reddened face, then joined Ron and Hermione on the way downstairs. Charlie came and sat next to Lyra.

"Are you alright? I mean, really alright? You were really upset last night, (not that you shouldn't have been, I can't believe my mum and Ron and Hermione and everyone in the Order accused you of sleeping with Sirius!) and Sirius is pretty embarrassed too, I just saw Remus and Tonks trying to persuade him to leave his room." At Lyra's cynical glance, he added "alright, they were attempting to drag him out of the room while he was covered in duvets"

Lyra sighed, "it's just, it was so embarrassing! To hear Snape accuse me of that, and insult Dad at the same time. And it's disgusting as well! Sirius is like my dad, Charlie, and Remus is my uncle. Am I not allowed to be affectionate with the only people who knew, properly knew, my parents? I can't believe Mrs Weasley accused me of that! If I overheard Ginny telling Mr Weasley she loved him, nobody would misunderstand that! So why think I could!"

"You know Bill and I are on your side, don't you?" Charlie replied. "Only you two, and Uncle Remus and Tonks believed that we wouldn't even think of doing that! And you and Bill weren't there!"

She looked so tired about the situation, that Charlie couldn't help but put his arm round her shoulders. In response, she rested her head on his shoulder and moved closer.

When Sirius was eventually dragged out of his room (and only because Tonks mentioned that he wasn't acting as a good godfather, leaving Lyra to face the hordes on her own), and the trio went to find her, it was to find her and Charlie curled up on the sofa together. All three, Sirius, Remus and Tonks couldn't help but smile. Bill, coming up behind them, couldn't resist grinning either. "Don't they look sweet together" he whispered. Sirius and Remus chuckled at his reaction (and were pleased that Lyra had found someone else to comfort her), while Tonks was thrilled. She was the only person that Lyra had confided in that she liked Charlie, and it looked like her feelings were reciprocated.

Still, Sirius couldn't help but feel jealous that someone else was cuddling and comforting his beautiful god daughter. "Ly, sweetheart, come on" Lyra and Charlie both looked up and disentangled themselves from the sofa. "Sirius!" She cried, running over to hug him. After he eventually released her (he needed the comfort just as much as she did) she hugged Remus and Tonks as well.

Charlie and the others, who hadn't eaten, wanted to go to the kitchen, so Lyra went with them. When they entered the room everyone turned and saw them. Sirius went and sat down in his usual place, and Remus and Tonks in theirs. Lyra stood by the door. "Lyra, dear, come sit next to Ron and Hermione". However, Lyra wasn't quite in the mood to deal with either of them, so went and sat in between Sirius and Charlie. At this, Hermione's face dropped. "Lyra, you're going to have to speak to us at some point!"

"Oh, do I!" She returned, "yesterday, you told everyone that me and Sirius (who is just like another dad to me!) were in a relationship. Yesterday, you decided that I was capable of that. Yesterday, you humiliated me in front of everyone including Snape, and today, you want to be best friends again. Sorry Hermione, I'm just not in the mood!"  
Ron decided he'd cut in, before Hermione exploded. "Lyra, I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do that, really, it's just... It did seem like there was other evidence as well and so we needed to say what we saw! I'm sorry, I really am, and I miss you, you're my best friend!" Lyra's face softened as she looked at him, but she couldn't just forget that not only had they embarrassed her, they had made Sirius look stupid in front of everyone. Anxiously, she looked at Sirius, and then blushed slightly as Charlie squeezed her hand under the table before letting go again.  
She sighed. "Ok Ron. Just, think before you speak, please?" He grinned at her thankfully.

Ginny sent her a pleading gaze which Lyra noticed and looking resigned, nodded. Ginny smiled gratefully and returned to her bacon.

Lyra sat there staring at the table, conscious that Hermione was staring at her in anticipation. Eventually, she got fed up and pointedly kissing Sirius on the cheek, made her way upstairs. Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Why hasn't she forgiven me yet?!"

"Have you apologised?" Snapped Charlie.

Hermione reddened and she looked at the table. Gathering up her courage, she asked for permission to leave the table (which Mrs Weasley gave, much to Sirius' annoyance) and headed upstairs to face her best friend.

Lyra wasn't in their room, and she wasn't in any of the other open rooms in the house either. Eventually, Hermione headed up to Sirius' bedroom. She knocked on the door rather timidly. "Lyra? Ly? I know you're in there, please can I talk to you?"

Lyra opened the door. "It's Lyra! What do you want anyway?" "Sirius calls you Ly though!" Lyra warily nodded. "Yeah, but he's my godfather. He, and Uncle Remus are allowed to call me Ly" (and Tonks, she thought, but she didn't say it out loud.)  
"Oh" said Hermione softly. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologise Lyra, I know I was wrong, and I'm so sorry for accusing you.. Of that.. And for humiliating you, especially with Professor Snape there. And I'm sorry that I didn't help you when Professor Snape insulted your dad, and I'm sorry that I ever could have thought that you and Sirius had anything other than a father daughter relationship, and.. Merlin, I'm so sorry Lyra! Please forgive me?"

Lyra looked into Hermione's eyes carefully, then smiled. Hermione almost leapt forward to hug her best friend, who, resigned, slowly returned it.

Then Mrs Weasley came round the door, looking in distaste at the decorations on the walls. "Mrs Weasley" said Lyra carefully. Hermione took a look at each of them before happily hugging Lyra once more and darting out of the door. Lyra moved over to sit on Sirius' bed and looked at Mrs Weasley.


	3. Love

Mrs Weasley's lips pursed as she looked around the room, taking in all the photos around the walls of muggle girls. Lyra noticed where Mrs Weasley was looking and her eyes narrowed.  
"Lyra dear, surely it would be better for you to not spend so much time in here, these photographs are not suitable to be around you. You may not be in love with Sirius, but if this room is anything to go by, he clearly does not -" at this point, Lyra interrupted "does not what, Mrs Weasley? He put those photos up when he was a teenager, to annoy his mother! Not that I should be explaining him to you! You can't come and talk to me and then insult Sirius in front of me!"

"Lyra, dear, surely it would be better for you to use Arthur as a surrogate father, I don't think Sirius is suitable as a father figure, it's bad enough that he has to be around impressionable minds..."  
At this, Lyra stormed out. She couldn't take any more and she ran off in to the room that Sirius had decided would be hers - Regulus' old room, which was just across the hall from him. Sobbing with anger, Lyra took refuge in the room but its green walls and non-Sirius-ness meant she wasn't comforted at all.

Mrs Weasley stood, alone, in Sirius' room, when Charlie found her. "Mum? What are you doing in Sirius' room?" "I was talking to Lyra when she walked out. I don't know where she is now though."  
Charlie voiced his mother's thoughts "why would she walk out though?" And then continued.. "And why haven't you left yet? This isn't your bedroom." Mrs Weasley turned and stared at him. "I don't know why she walked out, and as for still being here, I wanted to see what his room is like. It's not suitable for him to decorate it like this, especially not if Lyra insists on sleeping in here! I might talk to Sirius about locking it, we don't want to encourage her to be promiscuous."

Charlie looked incredulous. "Lyra? Lyra Potter? The Lyra who has been almost adopted into our family, and you think she would promiscuous?" "Well, no, but if she spends any more time with Sirius she will be, he clearly enjoys young women and I don't think it's suitable!"

"Mum, Sirius is her godfather, they love each other so much, and definitely not in the way that you think! It's in the same way that Dad loves Ginny, you can see it in Sirius' eyes, and Lyra adores Sirius, you can't stop them from spending time together!" "Well.." "No mum! And if James and Lily had survived, Lyra would undoubtedly spend more time with Sirius then she would with us, so what is the problem?"

"It's Sirius." Mrs Weasley said, her lips curling. "He was in Azkaban! He isn't suitable to be a godfather! I don't know why he was chosen." Charlie looked at her once more, utterly gobsmacked. "You know why he was in Azkaban don't you? He'd just lost two of his best friends, one of his other best friends was a traitor, he'd just been forced into giving up Lyra, and let's face it Mum, if he and Remus had brought up Lyra, she would have had a much happier childhood! And then when he found Pettigrew, he was framed and locked in Azkaban for twelve years for something he didn't do. The only things that kept him sane was the thought of his innocence. And Lyra. He was chosen to be Lyra's godfather because -" "I was chosen to be Lyra's godfather, Molly, because James and I were brothers in all but blood. We were best friends, and so they both, James and Lily, were thrilled when I said yes. And I said yes 10 minutes after falling in love with Lyra. She was the most angelic, beautiful baby you could possibly imagine. She had blue eyes that changed to green as she grew older. She was always happy in my arms, even when it was the rare occasion when our Petal couldn't settle her. Even if James and Remus couldn't settle her, she'd be content with me. I practically moved in with Prongs and Petal when Ly was three weeks old as I couldn't bare to be without her. I knew James and Lily, which you didn't. How DARE you question their decisions about Lyra!"

Mrs Weasley went red, and hurried out of the room quickly. Sirius turned vaguely remorseful eyes on Charlie, and sank down on the bed, his strength with dealing with Mrs Weasley completely gone.

Suddenly, he shot up. "Where's Lyra?" He asked in a hoarse voice. "I don't know" replied Charlie, "she was gone before I got here." "She still hasn't completely forgiven them yet. They think she has but she hasn't. Not properly. And she's still shaken up from last night, when everyone accused her of sleeping with me and didn't listen to what she was saying. And then Snape insulted James again.. Someone needs to do something about him!" He paused, as if realising that he'd gone off on a tangent. "She needs a hug" he added, "and I need a hug too."

Charlie looked at him sympathetically. "I hope you don't mean just any hug? Cause I don't think my hug would make you feel better" he said with a perfectly straight face, his lips only slightly twitching to indicate that he was joking. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I wonder.." "Wonder what?" Asked Charlie. "I've just given Lyra a new bedroom. She's still sharing with Hermione and Ginny for the moment but as it's my house and I want her to feel as if this is her home, I said she could have my brothers room" "you have a brother..?" Asked Charlie. "Had a brother, he became a death eater and then backed out, I don't know what happened to him, how he died but he is dead. Anyway his bedroom is just across the hall here, so it's close to mine if she needs me in the night." Sirius' face softened into an expression of such love that Charlie had to wonder if he was looking at the same man, as he no longer looked like the emaciated escaped convict he'd gotten to know.

Sirius and Charlie made their way to Regulus' bedroom. Knocking on the door, Sirius gently opened it and peeked in, his heart clenching when he saw Lyra asleep on the bed, her face tear stained and her body curled up. When Charlie saw she was in there, he left Sirius to be with Lyra and headed downstairs to talk to his dad.

Sirius walked in, sat down on the bed and drawing Lyra into his arms, gently kissed the top of her head. "Hey Ly", he murmured. "Are you alright?" Waking up, Lyra felt warm and safe, which she thought was odd, as Regulus' room was still distinctly Slytherin. Then she realised she was cradled in Sirius' arms, and she relaxed. "Hey Sirius" she sleepily said. "What's wrong?" "I asked if you were alright" he reminded her. "Why were you crying?"

"It's Mrs Weasley, she's convinced that you're not a suitable father figure. I was in your room and she came in and insulted your room and you and said that you weren't a suitable father figure because the pictures you have on your wall.. (Don't worry Sirius, I know why they're there) suggest that you're looking for that in me. And Sirius, it's so unfair because I love you so much and I want you to be free, and I feel safe with you, and we're in your house -" "our house" interrupted Sirius, "ours and Remus'... and Tonks' house." Lyra smiled, "our house then, and it's just, up until this summer, I thought Mrs Weasley was amazing, I always felt welcome, and I always felt part of the family. But when I have someone like that whose just for me, who doesn't have to worry about seven children of their own, all she's done is insult you, or undermine you, or make you look stupid in front of everyone."

Sirius sighed. "Oh Ly, you know I love you and you know you'll always come first with me, and with Remus, and Tonks. And I don't really like Molly that much but I like all her children, and she has loved you for the last few years when I couldn't be there for you, and I'm so grateful for that. And I'm so grateful that she has sent you christmas presents for the last few years. I think, Ly, that she is just jealous that you have someone else in your life who you turn to instead of her. I'd be the same if it was the other way around."

"Would you Sirius?" Lyra asked cautiously. "I always would! Even if you became a death eater and became more reliant on Voldemort than on me, I'd still be jealous. I love you my Ly, and I always will, and so will Molly, I'm sure, she just needs to get used to the fact that you're all mine to cuddle."

"I love you too, Sirius" Lyra said, snuggling up in his arms once again. Sirius beamed, and kissed her head. "Now come on, we need to go downstairs again. You need to speak to Molly before you decide you hate her and your relationship becomes irreparable." "You're amazing, Sirius, you're so understanding."  
Sirius puffed up his chest. "I know, it's a talent of mi- OI" he exclaimed as Lyra elbowed him. "Stop boasting, Sirius!" She teased, before heading out of the door.


	4. Off Stage scenes

A/N a few scenes that were 'off screen' as it were, from the last two chapters. I know that Mcgonagall seems a bit OOC here.. But she's being my voice today.

* * *

At Hogwarts:  
After the Order meeting, Mcgonagall said goodbye to each member present in the kitchen, and was just about to take her leave when she noticed her least favourite colleague sneering at Sirius. Curious, she moved slightly closer and overheard Snape say "well, I had better take my leave as I have some important marking to do, as well as making notes for the next Order meeting and going to a few meetings with the Dark Lord, if I miss any then the Order might miss out on some vital information. Enjoy the rest of your cleaning, Black, not that it makes much of a difference to the work of the Order. Even the werewolf and the metamorphmagus do more than you do. Still, I suppose your vile friend would be turning in his grave if he realised that after all the 'hard work' he put in in the first war, you're just lazing around at -" Mcgonagall had heard enough, and dragging him away from Sirius, threw some Floo Powder into the fire and pushed him in. "I'm so sorry, Sirius, is he like this at every meeting?" "Yes, he is, and it's not like he actually contributes anything either, he never gives us any information until it's almost too late or there isn't enough of it. I wish I could be out there helping, Professor, I really do. And he is constantly abusing James' memory, in front of me, and in front of Ly. It's not fair but I can't retaliate. I'm trying to rise above it for Lyra's sake, but it's so hard." Minerva gave him a compassionate look. "I know, Sirius, I heard everything he said. I shall speak to Albus tonight, he should be ensuring everyone is civil because we need to be a team now, more than ever, and Severus gets away with a lot that anyone else wouldn't." Taking her leave, she headed back to Hogwarts, making sure to end up in Dumbledore's office rather than her own.

When Dumbledore came through the Floo, he was surprised to see her there. "Minerva? Why are you in here?" "We need to talk, Albus, about Severus' behaviour. You heard him earlier, when we accused Lyra and Sirius, he was sneering at her and insulting James! That is unacceptable behaviour, I know you heard it and you allow Severus to get away with a lot. If I insulted a dead family member, especially one of a student, I would get told off, be forced to apologise, and probably also be forced to leave my post at Hogwarts. It makes me wonder if all the complaints filed against his treatment of students are true! We've always given him the benefit of the doubt, Albus, but I think it's time we put the students first and not let him behave in that way. And you didn't even hear him after the meeting was over!" Albus had sat down by this point and was looking as if he was fascinated by the conversation.

"And don't you look at me like that, Albus, I know you too well! If you don't take any action about this then I will! Severus will not be allowed to behave in this way, towards the students, or towards the fellow members of the Order. You did not hear what he said to Sirius after the meeting! He was boasting to Sirius in the most offensive tones possible about how is own work is so much more useful to the Order than anything Sirius can do, and also made reference to the fact that Sirius won't be doing much in the evenings because he is stuck in the house. We both know that Severus' contribution to our work is minimal, especially as he spends more time insulting Sirius and Remus, and Lyra as well, than he does working with us. And this happens in every meeting as well! Sirius, thankfully, is trying his hardest to rise above it, for Lyra's sake, but he is finding it tough. He almost snapped earlier because Severus brought James into the mix. He should not be allowed to insult the Potters, Albus! It's a wonder Sirius hasn't thrown us out of the house to avoid Severus' bullying tendencies!"

Albus stood up again. "You said Sirius almost snapped, Minerva, why didn't he? If he can rise above this then I'm sure you can ignore Severus' behaviour as well." "He didn't snap, only because I intervened, Albus, and.." Here, she blushed. "Minerva?" "And I pushed him into the Floo! You didn't hear him Albus, it was disgusting! And to think we work with him, to think you encourage us all to trust and respect him!" "Minerva, may I ask you to just ignore him?" Minerva's mouth thinned. "No, Albus! You may not! We are supposed to be working as a team, and right now you are allowing him to bully members of the Order and get away with it! You need to make Severus see that this behaviour is not tolerated. At. All." She sighed. "I can see I am getting nowhere with you. But I assure you, if you don't deal with his appalling behaviour to Miss Potter, Sirius, the rest of the Order and all of the students here at Hogwarts, then I will. And we both know, as deputy head mistress here I can circumnavigate the headmaster if my students wellbeing is affected. If you don't do anything, then Snape will be gone from the castle."

Albus sat down, looking rather tired and old. Mcgonagall, feeling tendrils of guilt rising up inside her, pushed them down again and concentrated on her students. Distant memories welled up inside her, of Lyra's constantly poor grades in Potions but high grades in every other subject; of several other students coming to see her with complaints about his bullying and bias; and then one that made her feel even worse: Neville Longbottom's boggart. The memories flowed around her and strengthened her resolve. Her students came first, not her colleague.

"Alright" Albus whispered, "I'll talk to him tomorrow." "Thank you" said Minerva, "I'll make you you don't forget. Good night, Albus." "Goodnight Minerva."  
After she left, he put his head in his hands. Had he really been so neglectful of his students? Had the complaints about Severus been completely accurate rather than wildly exaggerated as he had thought? He had heard Severus' comment to Lyra earlier, and while he had thought that Severus could get over his schoolboy grudge, it was obvious he hadn't. And if Severus had felt able to insult James in front of him, what did he say when Lyra was in class without any teachers there? Waves of guilt throbbed through him. Had he really let his students be taught by a bully? Had he really let Lyra be taught and bullied by the man who had indirectly caused her parents death? Thinking it over, he decided that it would be best if he observed one of Severus' lessons first, (hidden, of course) before taking any action.

Rising, Albus quickly wrote a note to his deputy, sending it to her through Fawkes, who whistled approvingly, and went to bed.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place (Hermione, Ginny and Ron):  
After Lyra had left them and headed upstairs, Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks. They knew they had made a mistake and they had to fix things. After finding Lyra in the girls bedroom, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all went over to try and talk to her. However Lyra just ignored them. Eventually, they gave up when Lyra got so annoyed with their presence that she started getting changed in front of them. Hermione and Ginny were fine with this, as they often changed in each other's presence (although usually they'd turn away from each other to do so) but watching Lyra pull off her t-shirt had an alarming response in Ron, who turned bright red and practically fell over himself in his efforts to get out of the room before he saw any more of Lyra than he ought to. Once he had left the room, Lyra turned round and smirked to herself. After she got into bed, Hermione and Ginny both tried to talk to her once more but she merely rolled over and pretended to fall asleep. Annoyed, they tried desperately to talk loud enough that she would wake up and talk to them, but it didn't work. Soon they fell asleep, and Lyra was able to be alone.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place (Sirius, Remus and Tonks):  
Sirius woke up, eyes opening blearily to check that Lyra was alright in her usual place in his bed.. Before noticing that she wasn't there, and waking up instantly, he sat up quickly before remembering what had happened the night before. He had felt humiliated, but had covered his tracks pretty well, preferring to present himself well to the Order and make himself less of a target for Snivellus. Snape! 'Must remember to refer to him as Snape, Sirius, or it will make it easier for him to bully Lyra'. It hadn't worked, however, and he had had to put up with his malicious behaviour before Mcgonagall intervened and sent him packing through the Floo with a satisfied smirk on her face. Still, recalling last night meant recalling the humiliated and mortified look on Lyra's face as she was forced to leave the kitchen. And then he remembered being accused of sleeping with his own god daughter by Molly, no less, and he realised he didn't want to get up and face her and everyone else who had believed her once again.

An hour later, he was still wrapped up in his duvet trying to pretend that last night was all a dream when his bedroom door burst open and Remus and Tonks came in. "OI, Sirius! Get out of bed you lazy lump!" "No..I'm fine, leave me alone" "Padfoot, you have to get up now, it's the morning." "No it's not." Sirius refused, stubbornly.  
Eventually, after much cajoling, Remus and Tonks exchanged looks, before quickly grabbing Sirius' legs and trying to drag him out of the room. "NOOOOO" shrieked Sirius, you can't!" Desperately trying to work free from their strong grips, he clung on to the duvet and then onto the bed posts. Tonks sighed, and let go, and winked at Remus when he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "You know, Sirius, I can't believe you, I thought you were a Gryffindor, I used to respect you! And I thought you loved your god daughter, but you clearly don't, as you're hiding up here and leaving her to face everybody on her own." Her hair now brown, she spoke in a depressed tone. When Sirius stopped struggling and leapt up, throwing clothes on himself in a hurry and almost running out of the door to find Lyra, Tonks exchanged grins with Remus, winked at him once more, and changed her hair back to bright pink before following the two men out of the room.

* * *

A/N I had to go out to a party earlier, (it's Christmas!) so this chapter is shorter and not really in chronological order as I didn't have enough time to write one with what i want to happen next. Spoiler though, Lyra and Mrs Weasleys confrontation probably won't be in the next chapter, but if it is it won't be the main event. ;)


	5. Catch

As the Weasleys and Hermione had returned to the Burrow for a couple of days, it was just Sirius, Remus and Lyra in the house. Tonks was at work, as were the other Order members, and Moody was stomping around Muggle London practicing Constant Vigilance.  
As it was just the three of them in the house, they were discussing how to persuade Kreacher to help them (Sirius was all for beheading Kreacher, while Lyra thought it best to offer Kreacher free choice of all of Regulus' possessions before they cleared the room. Needless to say, Remus preferred that idea. It was just three days after the full moon and he wasn't quite up to beheading house elves yet), when suddenly the door flew open and the mad painting of Walburga Black started to shriek. Sirius and Remus quickly got up to deal with the curtains, leaving Lyra on the sofa. When they shut Sirius' mother up, they returned into the room looking curious, followed by Moody.

When Lyra asked what was going on, Sirius whined "he's refusing to tell us without you here" so Lyra said "I am here now", at the same time that Moody told him to act his age, and Remus rolled his eyes. Lyra stifled a giggle at their response and at the outraged look on Sirius' face. "Anyway, Professor, what is going on?"

Moody looked at the three of them, before opening his mouth and saying the words that made each of their hearts stop. "I've found the rat."

Lyra gasped. "Are you.. Professor.. I... Er.. Um.. Im.. I'm not dreaming.. Am I?" Her tongue tripped over the words. Remus had gone completely white, and Lyra grabbed him just in time before he collapsed. Sirius, meanwhile, was staring open mouthed at Moody, his brain refusing to connect to his mouth at all.

Moody reached into his pocket, pulling out a fat, greyish brown rat with a silver paw. Lyra reached out to it, before pulling her hand back and shoving both behind her back. When Remus asked what she was doing, she responded "I have this sudden urge to just stamp on him!" Moody laughed, as did Remus, who put his arm round her shoulder. Sirius had still not been able to talk, just staring at the fat rat that betrayed his two best friends, stuck him in Azkaban, and left Lyra with the Dursleys. The fat rat that had been part of Lyra's nightmares for over a month. The same fat rat that had left Remus alone for twelve years..

Sirius was still processing these thoughts when he heard Lyra's voice as if from a great distance away. "So, Professor, what happens now?" "Don't call me Professor, Potter, I didn't teach you last year. It's Mad Eye." Moody growled. "And get Albus, Remus." Quickly pulling his thoughts together, Remus almost sprinted out of the room, before turning to Lyra. "Do you want to come to Hogwarts?" Lyra took one look at Sirius, realising that he wasn't going to come to his senses any time soon, and nodded. Grabbing her shoes, she pulled them on and raced with Remus to the fireplace. Throwing their Floo powder into the fire, they called out Hogwarts and were transported to Mcgonagall's office, giving her a shock. "Remus! Miss Potter!" She exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" "Where's Dumbledore?" Remus asked. "In the Great Hall, or somewhere about... Where are you going?" She asked, as Remus and Lyra had turned and sprinted out of the office. Standing up, she followed them. They made a strange procession as they hurtled through the halls, Remus and Lyra sprinting, with Mcgonagall running a short way behind.

They almost crashed into Snape, if he hadn't moved out of the way in time. He was about to shout out to them when he was actually crashed into by Minerva, who waved her hand in apology but carried on running, without doing anything to help him up.

Dumbledore was just leaving the Great Hall after his lunch when he heard his name being shouted from three different voices. Remus, Mcgonagall, and... And Lyra? The doors slammed open and all of the teachers still in the Great Hall after lunch turned and looked. Remus, Lyra and Mcgonagall all came sprinting in. All the teachers gaped. Minerva, running? And what was Lyra doing in school, it was the summer! Remus and Minerva stopped to catch their breath, they hadn't run so fast in a while. Lyra, however, was used to running away quickly because of Dudley and his friends, and was able to run up to Dumbledore without losing her breath at all. The teachers all looked at her. "They've found the rat!" None of the teachers knew what she was on about, so turned to look at Dumbledore. His eyes widened, so clearly he understood!

He turned to the rest of the teachers. "I must go." Before striding out of the Hall, Lyra beside him, Remus and Mcgonagall behind. Minerva's mind was racing. Did that mean Sirius was free?  
They quickly made their way to the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to Dumbledore's abode. Dumbledore quickly gave the password (sherbet lemon) and they all got on to the moving staircase.

He snapped out instructions, and they all headed through the Floo to Grimmauld Place, and the Ministry.

The next day, the Daily Prophet arrived at The Burrow. Mrs Weasley picked it up and her jaw dropped.

PETER PETTIGREW FOUND.  
TRUTH OF 31/10/1981 REVEALED.  
SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES.  
VERISATERUM PROVES YOU KNOW WHO IS BACK.  
EVERYONE BE ON YOUR GUARD.  
FUDGE KNEW ABOUT YOU KNOW WHO'S RETURN.  
VOTE OF NO CONFIDENCE CALLED.

Everyone crowded round the newspaper. "Lyra will be so pleased! He can see her off at the station now! They don't have to hide away any more!" Charlie was thrilled, he knew Lyra's life would be so much easier this year at Hogwarts if she had Sirius able to fully support her. And Sirius could leave Grimmauld Place again!

* * *

A/N yes! Sirius is free! I couldn't resist :) Mrs Weasley isn't going to be too pleased though.


	6. Walk

After reading the article, the whole wizarding world was in shock! Sirius Black, a man they had all feared, had been locked in the highest security area of Azkaban. And he was innocent. The news that he was innocent had quickly spread to the Muggle world as well, allowing Sirius to safely leave Grimmauld Place for the first time in months.

Mr Weasley had persuaded his wife and children to leave Remus and Lyra to celebrate with Sirius before returning, and although Ron and Hermione had protested, they had all eventually agreed.

Because it was just the three of them in Grimmauld Place, they thought it would be a good idea to spend the day out as a family. Sirius was nervous, although he knew that everyone knew he was innocent and free, he hadn't walked freely in the open air for so long now, and had become accustomed to staying indoors or walking about as Padfoot keeping a careful eye out. Saying goodbye to Kreacher, (who had been given free run of Regulus' belongings before clearing the room and redecorating, and was now a house elf obedient to Sirius, polite to Remus and Tonks, and fully loyal to Lyra) they stepped outside. As Sirius looked up at the sky through his own eyes for the first time in months, he sighed. Lyra turned, and seeing his eyes shining, took hold of his hand. He smiled at her, and then twisted on the spot, apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Remus joined them a few moments later. They had decided to apparate rather than Floo as they didn't want to overload Sirius with the huge crowds in the tavern. If they had spotted him next to Lyra, all three knew it would have taken them hours to actually enter the Alley.

When they were walking through the Alley, everyone turned and stared. People of all ages had to blink when they saw the ex convict strolling through Diagon Alley standing next to their children's favourite ex professor, and holding the hand of Lyra Potter, the Girl Who Lived. They had gained permission (although Sirius was annoyed about that, Lyra's safety did come first) from Dumbledore to take Lyra to Diagon Alley, and so as protection they were soon joined by Tonks, whose prominent display of her Auror badge and quick hug with Lyra soon reassured the passers by.

As Sirius wanted to treat the lot of them on his first day as a free man, Remus, Tonks and Lyra waited just inside Gringotts while Sirius went down to his vault. He gathered some money, as well as secretly transferring a fair bit (although it barely made a dent on his overall wealth) into Remus' vault, and headed back up to the atrium. While they were waiting, they were seen by Bill, who waved as he went about his work, and Fleur, who was on her break and came over to hug Lyra. She was chatting to the small group when Sirius returned, and after congratulating him whole heartedly on his freedom, kissed them all goodbye and returned to work.

Sirius had decided that Lyra would no longer need to use the money from her trust vault to pay for school things, and instead would buy the lot himself. She deserved it, he thought as he looked at her trying on new school robes. He also asked Tonks' advice on fashion, and between them they bought a lot of wizarding robes and muggle clothes for all four on the shopping trip. After Lyra thanked him profusely! they headed over to Fortescue's, where Florean himself came out, welcomed Sirius to his shop with open arms, and treated them all to a free ice cream.

Once their shopping trip was over and the crowds of Diagon Alley had grown used to having Sirius in their midst, it was time to head to the Ministry. They deposited Lyra with Madam Bones' niece Susan (they were too young to see the spectacle about to take place), and left for the execution room. They needed to see for themselves that Pettigrew received the Kiss. The Prophet was there to witness the occasion as well, and when Pettigrew was finally Kissed, they all breathed a sigh of relief. 'Justice'. It was just fourteen years too late.

The Diggorys were there as well, and were ecstatic that their son's murderer was no longer at large. They were, however, still upset about Cedric himself, and Mrs Diggory and Lyra hugged tearfully. They both appreciated what she had done for them a month before, and when Lyra (in secret, with no beetles around) told them what she had done with the money, they both laughed through their tears. After taking their leave, our group departed the Ministry (leaving Tonks behind) and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. They entered cautiously, only to be greeted by the sight of a furious Mrs Weasley.

"Free you may be, Sirius Black, but taking Lyra out?! It's too dangerous! Anything could have happened! You heard what Dumbledore said! It is too dangerous! You may be free now, but you should still remain inside this house! We don't want the secret compromised! You of all people should understand the danger!"

At the veiled reference to James and Lily, Sirius snapped, while Remus attempted to pull Lyra away from the confrontation. "No, Molly! I am allowed to leave this house whenever I want, now I am free! It is, after all, MY HOUSE, which I have allowed the Order to use. As for the danger, don't you DARE bring James and Petal into this. Don't you dare! I will never give away the secret to this house, and as I am not the secret keeper I wouldn't be able to either! And actually, Ly was perfectly safe! I was chosen by a new wand, and Remus had his wand as well, so that's two wands for protection, and don't underestimate Lyra either, she had her wand just in case, although she didn't need it, and we also, for added protection, borrowed Tonks for the day! So don't you dare say we let Lyra into danger, we thought through our plan, we informed Dumbledore we would be leaving and he was fine, and we had a nice day out! As a family! We got some new clothes, both wizarding and muggle for all of us, but especially Ly, and we got an ice cream!"

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth once more, but was interrupted by Sirius. "And who are you, to tell me what I am or aren't allowed to do, nobody gave you the right to tell me off!"

Mrs Weasley went so red, that Lyra could almost see the steam billowing out of her ears. "Who am I?! Who am I?! I am the person who welcomed Lyra into my family with open arms, while Remus was off on his own and you got yourself thrown into Azkaban. You may have had lots of protection, but going out with Lyra when you have only been declared innocent for less than a day shows how irresponsible you really are!"

At this point, Lyra snapped. She loved all the Weasleys, but she loved Sirius more. "Sirius is an amazing godfather, Mrs Weasley! And he's very responsible! We were very careful today, we had Professor Dumbledore's permission (not that we need it) but we had it anyway, he knew where we were going. We had a fun day out just me and Sirius and Uncle Remus and Tonks, so I don't see what the problem is!"

"The problem is that he put you in danger!" "In what danger, Mrs Weasley! We weren't in danger, nothing happened! And I had Sirius with me, and Uncle Remus who is a very powerful wizard, and Tonks, who is an Auror! You can't keep me locked up forever!"

Mrs Weasley calmed down at these words. "I'm not trying to keep you locked up, Lyra dear, it's best if you stay in this house for your own safety." "And not go outside at all? Today isn't something that were going to do every day, Mrs Weasley, it's not going to be a regular thing! But I was going crazy in the house, and Sirius needed to be seen now so that people know he is innocent! And what would you rather I do? Now that Sirius is free, spend all my time with you and Ron and Hermione?"

"Yes! I don't think Sirius is a responsible guardian for you!" Sirius started to growl in the background, but Remus restrained him. "He is a responsible guardian for me! He is! And Uncle Remus is as well! Who would you rather be my guardian?" "I've always wanted to be your guardian, Lyra, dear, and you'd have more fun if you came with me!" "I have a lot of fun with Sirius, Mrs Weasley, and he loves me! And so does Uncle Remus! And they are responsible guardians, they went through all the safety measures today before we left, they had plans in place, we thought it all through. And I'm the only person that they care for, I'd never ask you to be my guardian, I love your family so much but you have seven children of your own to worry about, you shouldn't have to add me to the mix! Whereas Sirius and Uncle Remus knew my parents, and they love me so much, and they don't have to worry about any children of their own! You should be happy that I'm happy, Mrs Weasley, instead of constantly insulting Sirius in front of me! Just because I'm happy with them doesn't mean I don't love your family any less!"

Mrs Weasley went pink.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lyra.. I overstepped the mark.. I truly am sorry. And I am sorry to you too, Sirius. You're right, Lyra, I'd never be a fully appropriate guardian for you, but I'll always love you like you're my own... And I hope you'll still talk to me about your worries like you used to, and I hope you'll still feel welcome at the Burrow..? You'll always be a part of my family, Lyra, dear, whether you live with us or not. We all love you."

Lyra blushed. "Ohh Mrs Weasley! I'll never stop talking to you, I love you all too!" Mrs Weasley smiled, and Lyra rushed forward and hugged her. She happily returned the hug and Sirius and Remus looked on from the sidelines, happy that they had finally worked things out. When Mrs Weasley finally released Lyra, Sirius coughed. "You know, Molly, I can see how much you love Lyra, I hope you don't think ill just cut her off from you.. Ill always ask you for help if I need it..." Mrs Weasley smiled once more, paused, and then said "oh come here, you!" And gave Sirius a hug as well, who smiled bashfully, if a little tensely. Mrs Weasley then gave Remus a hug for good measure, and then, promising to come back a bit later on to properly celebrate Sirius' freedom, whizzed off in the Floo. Lyra laughed at Sirius' slight 'rabbit caught in the headlights' look, which caused Remus to chuckle as well, and then ran off in to the kitchen before Sirius had a chance to catch her again.

* * *

A/N yes! Two chapters in one day! I'm feeling quite pleased with myself :D I'm also really pleased about the fact that THE MOLLY BASHING IS OVER! I didn't really enjoy bashing her but it needed to be done.. There will still be a bit of her not being a very easy person to get on with (it'll take time for her to change!) but the Molly Lyra confrontation is over, and I can finally relax :D and I just needed to get rid of Pettigrew.. What with Fudge's position being perilous at the moment, and Pettigrew having confessed to 'crimes against humanity' (which involves against Remus as well) and to aiding in Voldemorts return, there is no need for Fudge to place Umbridge up at the school, as Dumbledore and Lyra don't need watching, (yay!) and as Fudge knew about Voldemorts return a few months before and not doing anything about it.. Like I said, his position is perilous. If he placed Umbridge at school then any complaint filed against her would reflect badly on him...


	7. Celebrate

At seven o'clock, every member of the Order of the Phoenix who liked Sirius came to the House, each congratulating him when they walked through the door. The first person to arrive was Tonks, who hugged all three permanent residents of Grimmauld Place. Then came Kingsley, who after apologising to Lyra and Sirius for the misunderstanding (he apologised twice, as he noticed Tonks glaring at him from behind Sirius) congratulated Sirius and gave him some Butterbeer so he could share it with Lyra as well. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall soon arrived as well, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. Minerva quickly hugged Sirius, surprising him but he happily returned it.

Hestia and Emmeline were there, as were Moody and Dedalus Diggle. The Weasleys were there, with Hermione. Hermione came running up and almost knocked Sirius over in her effort to hug him.. He returned it cautiously, with a bemused look at Lyra, who shrugged. Ron, Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny all came and congratulated him. Charlie came along, shook hands with Sirius and Remus, and hugged Lyra, who, thrilled, returned it. Tonks winked at her, while Sirius and Remus (not always the brightest in the bunch) suddenly realised what was going on and exchanged startled looks. Nobody else caught the exchange. And then the guests of the evening arrived. Dumbledore left the kitchen quietly, before returning with Sirius' favourite cousin and her husband. Andromeda and Ted had arrived. Lyra, Remus and Tonks had known about them arriving in advance, but hadn't told Sirius, who was thrilled when he saw them. After shaking hands with Ted, he turned to Andromeda who neglected her pureblood upbringing and almost threw herself into his arms, crying "I always thought you hadn't done it!" Into his shoulder.

The party continued, until eventually everyone took their leave or headed up to bed. Sirius and Remus kept Lyra back however, and Tonks stayed with them under the pretence of 'one last Butterbeer as a family.'

Sirius sat Lyra down at the table opposite him and Remus. "How long has this been going on?" Lyra looked confused. "Has what been going on?" "Don't pretend you don't know, Lyra, you and Charlie!" "Nothing's going on, Uncle Remus!"

Both men looked at her. They could see in her eyes she was telling the truth. "But he hugged you!" Lyra blushed. Tonks rolled her eyes and came and sat next to Lyra. "And what's the problem if they're friends, it's Charlie! He's one of my best friends!" They sat and thought about it.. And then realised that they really couldn't think about anything wrong with Charlie for their little Ly.

After they didn't say anything for over five minutes after realising that, Lyra wished them all goodnight, kissing Sirius and Remus on the cheek and hugging Tonks, before edging out of the door casting slightly worried looks at both the men. Tonks rolled her eyes and laughed, before slipping out of the kitchen and going to bed herself. It was another half an hour before either man realised they were alone in the kitchen. Embarrassed, they both headed up to bed, but not before they both peeked into Lyra's room and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry, I'm running out of a plot for this, and I don't know where to take it now! So this is the last chapter, and I'm marking it complete. I will post more stories from the same universe though, same people, same pairings, just new stories. If I carried on writing Eavesdropping, I would have chapters that wouldn't go anywhere and wouldn't make any sense. So there will be more, just in a new fic.


End file.
